


Accidental Witness

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own characters or universe.Second disclaimer: As with most of my fics - OMORASHI.Summary: Tauriel goes to meet Legolas in the royal study after a long and tedious meeting, but becomes the accidental witness to both Legolas' and especially Thranduil's bathroom desperation.Please leave a comment on this, and please let me know if you have any promps or scenario-ideas! :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

I wanted to speak with Legolas, and I knew that he normally came to the private royal study after a meeting like the one that had just ended. It was the usual weekly meeting where the king, the prince, the captain of the guard (me) and all the prominent members of administration and court attended. To be fair it is nothing more than an evaluation and update on the state of the realm. Still, it is most often a long-lasting affair, and this one had been as well. The meeting had lasted some hours and debate had been constant and lively. 

The king would go to the throne room after such meetings to continue audiences and solve matters brought forward on the meeting. Thus I was confident with waiting in the study, as I knew that only Legolas would come here at this time.

I wouldn’t have dared to wait here if I had any suspicion of Thranduil coming. He was private and would in no way approve of me waiting in his study if not summoned. I was a close friend of Legolas though, and knew that he wouldn’t mind me being here even though the meeting wasn’t planned nor warned. 

I stood by the window and glanced into an in-cave courtyard. The courtyard was large and light from a wide open roof where light streamed in. Some of the light filtered in through the window and I bathed in the warmth. 

I had attended the meeting as well, but had luckily been the first attendant to bow to my king and leave the room as it was custom. Legolas and Thranduil had stayed in the room to receive the respectful bow and greeting from the other attendants. 

I heard faint footsteps in the corridor and listened as they came nearer. This corridor was not busy as it led to the private chambers of the king and prince, the royal study and a library. Not a place were maids or other servants came often. It was just Galion, the butler, and some guards that would roam these passages. 

The footsteps were hasty, and it sounded as if they belonged to more than one person. I didn’t have time to give it any more thought before the door to the large study flew open and Legolas ran in closely followed by his father.

“I demand to go first!” Thranduil roared, “I must, Legolas!”. They walked so fast that they were practically running. Legolas noticed me across the room but continued his haste for the door across the room. A door I knew let to a single bathroom. 

Legolas had a hand pressed against his crotch and a severe expression across his features. Thranduil had both of his hands balled into tight fists and his arms stretched down his side towards the floor. They made great haste and their posture was stiff and pained. 

“Legolas! I am piss…” Thranduil trailed of when he noticed me, and thundered at me, “Tauriel, leave us!”. He halted only for a second before he continued after Legolas who had now reached the door. He entered just before Thranduil could follow him and the door was closed and locked just before the king could block it.

“Legolas!” he barked and pounded on the door with one fist. He received no response from the other side of the door and Thranduil had clearly forgotten everything about by presence. His legs were scissoring in and out and his feet marched on the spot where he stood. “Please!”

I was frozen to my spot by the window and quietly observed what took place in front of me. Thranduil wore an outfit of a dark grey with an intricate silken tunic and matching trousers, and over this a long deep red velvet cloak that danced around him when he moved. 

The light was reflected in the velvet and his grey silk-embroidered clothes shone elegantly. His hair was sitting perfectly even though no braids held it in place. He wore no crown, but looked regal and unyielding. 

“By the Valar, Legolas, hurry up and get out this instant!” he bellowed and bent over. He leaned heavily on the closed door with the closed fist. Still Thranduil received no response from the other side of the door. 

Thranduil expression was concentrated, but if it wasn’t for his frantic movements and urgent demands his face revealed nothing of his distress. His features were stern and his jaw clenched, but his complexion was neither rushed or blushed. 

“Oh, no…” he moaned and the hand that didn’t lean on the closed door flew to grasp his crotch. His breath caught in his throat and the next moan came out as a throaty sound. “Not yet… no…” he hissed hoarsely.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched in astonishment as his features turned into a pained grimace and he pinched his eyes shut. His lips parted and revealed his white gritted teeth. His entire body trembled for a couple of seconds.

He groaned loudly and followed with a distressed animal sound. His movements stilled and a moan escaped his lips. His grimace relaxed somewhat, but his brows furrowed. I stopped breathing as I watched him, afraid to remind him of my presence. 

A pin dropping to the floor could have been heard until the silence was broken with a faint hissing sound. Thranduil shivered and his cloak moved to reveal an even greater part of his clothes underneath. 

Another faint sound of a hard stream hitting fabric joined the hiss. Thranduil was otherwise silent and obviously still unaware of my continued presence. Thankfully I thought to myself. His grimace calmed completely and the faint noises increased notably. 

I watched in total disbelief as a dark shadow spread from the crotch of his trousers and soaked the silken fabric until the wetness disappeared into his long boots. Some of it flowed to the floor and a small puddle began to form at his feet.

A distant flush could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door and Thranduil released a weary and displeased sigh. His brows furrowed again and his eyes opened. They met mine and something flashed in them. 

A grimace that I couldn’t decipher crossed his face but yet he said nothing. He held my gaze sternly for many long seconds, the only sound in the room was the continued hiss. I awaited a furious command when the hissing first subdued and then ended, but it never came.

My eyes fell to the floor where a large pool had formed underneath the king. His gaze followed mine, but his face remained calm as he too observed the massive amount of wetness on the floor. His dark grey trousers appeared to be almost black now and the bottom and train of the red velvet coat was dark and drenched too. 

His long boots splashed and his long cloak splattered in the puddle when he moved. I averted my eyes to his again and was met with a cold and indifferent gaze. I gawked at him too speechless to form words. His indifference shocked me and I was astonished by the regal composure he managed to pull off even when standing in a puddle of his own urine. 

I managed to make a sound as if I was about to speak, but an exasperated glare from Thranduil cut me off. He turned around sternly and rings in the pool reflected the window light. “Tell my son, that I have gone to my private chambers” Thranduil ordered curtly. 

I wasn’t supposed to answer and watched as Thranduil walked towards a door hidden in the tapestry. The door revealed a narrow corridor with weak light that the king disappeared into. It wasn’t more than a minute later that the bathroom door opened and Legolas looked at me.

I was still gaping when Legolas asked me wondering, “Where is my father?”. I was dumbfounded and couldn’t answer just yet. Legolas looked more and more questioning and stepped into the study from the small bathroom. 

The splash of his boots drew my attention and his eyes flew quizzingly to the floor. His eyes flew back up to meet mine. “Did he…?” Now it was Legolas’ turn to gape. I just nodded in affirmative. Legolas continued gaping and asked, “Did… did you see it?”

I nodded my head again and confirmed in a small voice. I cleared my throat and tried my voice again. “He said to inform you that he had gone to his private chambers…” in a shy tone I added, “to change I presume”.

Legolas looked as astonished as I probably did before he nodded in understanding. We were silent for a moment before Legolas spoke again. “I presume you came here to talk to me. Let us go into the library and I will call a maid to clean this”.

I gave my friend a curt nod in agreement and we went for the door to the corridor. Legolas muttered in bewilderment when he opened the door, “I can’t believe that this just happened…” he trailed off, “I can not even imagine that my father did that. He is always in complete control and I truly thought he could wait”. I agreed with him. I had watched it and still neither could I.


End file.
